CS1 (CD2-subset 1), also known as SLAMF7, CRACC, 19A, APEX-I, and FOAP12 (Genbank Accession Number NM—021181.3), is member of the CD2 family of cell surface glycoproteins. CS1 is not expressed on normal tissues nor on CD34+ stem cells but its expression has been reported on primary myeloma, natural killer cells, cytotoxic t cells and activated B cells.
Non-Hodgkin's lymphomas are cancers of lymphoid tissue (lymph nodes, spleen, and other organs of the immune system). Non-Hodgkin's lymphomas include slow-growing lymphomas, moderately aggressive lymphomas and aggressive lymphomas of B-cell, T-cell origin, or natural killer (NK)-cell origin. For example, angioimmunoblastic lymphomas are moderately aggressive lymphomas that constitute 1-2% of Non-Hodgkin's lymphomas. Patients with this disease usually present at an advanced stage and show systemic involvement. Although steroid therapy is initially beneficial in many patients, the disease usually progresses to another form of lymphoma (e.g., to high-grade T-cell immunoblastic lymphoma or Epstein-Barr virus positive diffuse large B-cell lymphoma).
T/NK and NK-cell lymphomas are rare forms of non-Hodgkin's lymphomas that are more common among Asians in comparison to other ethnic groups. These lymphomas develop mostly in the nasal cavity and occasionally in other sites, such as the skin and intestinal tract. Most tumors show NK-cell, and occasionally T-cell, phenotypes. Extranodal NK/T-cell lymphomas are uncommon neoplasms that are highly aggressive and show a strong association with Epstein-Barr virus (EBV), which is considered to be an etiologic agent of these tumors. To this date, there is no satisfactory therapy for advanced forms of these lymphomas.
Thus, there is still a need for new therapies and therapeutic regimens for treating rare lymphomas such as NK lymphomas, NK/T-cell lymphomas, and angioimmunoblastic T-cell lymphomas.
Citation or identification of any reference in Section 2 or in any other section of this application shall not be construed as an admission that such reference is available as prior art to the present invention.